Honor and Charm
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Tywin Lannister observes his wife from afar.


Title: "Honor and Charm"

Summary: Tywin Lannsiter observes his ladywife from afar.

Characters/Pairings: Catwin. Catelyn/Tywin.

Warings: Tywin Lannister being Tywin Lannister.

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise. None. At all.

A/N:This is a short fic for the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire". It is also an AU fic. I have no idea what is happening in this but it was supposed to be a Catwin fic. Catwin being Catelyn Stark and Tywin Lannister, which is one of my favorite pairings right now.

—

Tywin Lannister had seen many deaths in his time. Many houses feverishly mount the good graces of the compulsive Targaryens, and the proud Baratheons. He had seen those he shook hands with become traitors to the seven realms the following summer days, the great King of madness, Aerys, the second of his name, demanding their head. He remembers with a scowl—Lord Tywin does nothing but scowl nowadays, to Hounds and Mountains it seemed, if not Sers too.

The shrewd lord also remembers each day of his long days that he is not a fool. He obviously did not act a fool. He hadn't dragged his family out of the mud to golden spoons to have another ask for his head. And now, the aging lion watched below, the curtains hiding what he watched only partially. His object of unease wasn't as simple as Lord Tywin wished.

Catelyn Star—No. Lady Catelyn Lannister was sitting in the courtyard, stitching. She preferred fresh air, he remembered her saying once. She was beautiful, and stubborn. Her swollen belly still grew, and for that Tywin concern only grew. _His Catelyn…_

A frown grew upon his lips, as he continued to watch her. Lady Catelyn, what did he know of her besides she bared to the Stark name once. She was Ned Stark's wife, another traitor to the realm. He did not apologize for his grandson's actions, it was not his way. Though he did not wish to see her tears, oddly enough he found himself once brushing his fingers across her pale cheek. The way she had looked at him then was not unexpected. She had thanked him though, that took nerve. Petyr Baelish called it courage.

_"Thank you, Lord Tywin, for your mercy."_ The words of resentment filled his ears and he had accepted them. His golden daughter had watched with a look of triumph that was not as well hidden as thought. He thought her beautiful. It was true, and he would not deny it. She was also very wise with her word choice; the Lady Sansa had been before. Many Summers ago, Lysa Arryn and Catelyn Lannister were once Tullys, baited fish for the dragon's court.

Tywin vaguely remembered the Mad King commenting of the idea of having young Catelyn Tully in court longer. That the image of her reminded him of what his wife should have been. Such thing should not have been said…at that time, Aerys was less than subtle with his opinions that somehow turned into facts—back and forth like a game. Then fair ol' Robert Baratheon climbed up from his drunken stupor, and bores, and mounted his horse and nearly destroyed the entire seven realms. Of course, Robert's rebellion was in the name of love and Ned Stark joined him in the name of honor. What Ned Stark did not know was that Aerys had already bedded his honor and spewed out its remains on the floor.

Bitter eyes looked from the window, to his hands. He rubbed those hands together, a heavy sigh. It was cold at Casterly Rock. His gaze felt upon his newest unease as Ser Jaime Lannister stood before him.

"You asked for me, father?"

"Yes." Tywin moved from the window, each step as imitating as the next. His fingers danced across the books until he placed one on the table, and opened it, "You are to keep your sister out of your lady mother's affairs."

"Cersei hardly listens to anyone, why would I be any different?" The would be Lord of Casterly Rock said rather charmingly—as any good actor in the Lion's court wished to seem.

"Don't place yourself so low in her heart, Ser Jaime." His smirk was fairly smug, "We all know that Cersei _respects _your opinions above most." Tywin wanted to scoff. He was starting to sound like Baelish. The rotten little bird he was. However Jaime graced his father with a faint smile, not pressing his luck today. Once again, Tywin felt blessed for that. Jaime was not quite exactly the once wife of the stag. His daughter thought herself clever and above others too, but unlike Jaime, she did not know when it was best to hide her cards. The golden haired Knight kept his cards hidden when needed.

"I will do my best." Ser Jaime said with that same faint smile. The one he used when sitting before Ned Stark, and Aerys Targaryen, eyes now closed, at the steps.

"Good." Lord Tywin nodded, "You may go."

Ser Jaime turned to leave, but not before glancing back at his father, "And that was all you require, Father?"

"If I wanted more, I would have said more." With that Jaime Lannister left.


End file.
